Compañeros no sólo en la batalla
by Glow 241O
Summary: La pequeña historia de cómo es la vida de dos campeones después de sus batallas en los diferentes mapas de la Liga de las Leyendas. Descubriremos cómo éstos dos guerreros unen sus fuerzas para ser los mejores compañeros en la batalla... ¿Y quién sabe si también en la cama? [Calificado como M por el posible sexo.]
1. Un día habitual

Los personajes de League of Legends pertenecen exclusivamente a RIOT GAMES.

_Texto que cuenta la historia._

**_-Diálogos.-_**

**Inicio de recuerdos y versión de los personajes.**

* * *

_La campeona de rojizos cabellos se hallaba en la sala de teletransportación para dirigirse de nuevo a su tierra natal, Targon, tras una árdua batalla en la Grieta del Invocador. _

_Llevaba su típico ropaje portando consigo su pesado escudo y su gran espada, los cuales depositó en el suelo de la máquina de teletransportación, cerrando los ojos, esperando ser llevada a su hogar._

_Sintió como poco a poco sus pies dejaban tierra y su voluminoso cabello se movía con el viento que provenía de la máquina... Pasaron unos segundos y sus pies volvieron a tocar tierra, abrió los ojos y vio aquel precioso paisaje que le encantaba, Targon, esa montaña tan alta, rodeada de un precioso manto blanco, las nubes. Sonrió._

_Leona se dirigió con paso algo cansado hacia su hogar, arrastrando su escudo y su espada. Llegando por fin a su humilde pero hermosa casa. Ya era de noche por lo que le costó encontrar las llaves que guardaba debajo de una pequeña estatua con forma de sol sonriente que había al lado izquierdo de la puerta. Dejó sus pertenencias a un lado, levantó la estatua y la buscó. -Dichosa Luna, ya podría alumbrar un poco más.- Replicó, cogiendo por fin su llave. Resoplando entró a su hogar, dejando cuidadosamente su escudo y su espada, recostados en la pared de la entrada, puso la llave en una mesita pequeña que quedaba a su derecha y se dirigió a las escaleras, encendiendo el interruptor de la luz para no caerse._

_Llegando al piso de arriba, fue hacia la izquierda, encendiendo la luz de lo que era el baño, giró el grifo de la ducha, saliendo de ésta una confortable agua caliente. -__**Qué ganas...-**__ Susurró algo desganada, pero al mismo tiempo, con ganas de darse un buen baño. -Dejaré que se llene del todo, mientras me desvestiré.- Comentó para sí misma mientras salía del baño, dirigiéndose a su habitación, encendió la luz, se estiró un poco y se dispuso a quitarse su pesada armadura._

_Se deshizo de su parte de arriba, guardándola en su armario empotrado, se tocó un poco el cuello, le dolía... __**-Qué bien me vendría un masaje ahora mismo.-**__ Cerró sus ojos recordando una escena de su infancia, cuando era pequeña y se hacía daño, su madre le masajeaba la zona herida, podía ser una despiadada guerrera, pero ante todo era madre. Abrió los ojos y, algo entristecida por sus recuerdos del pasado, se quitó la ropa restante, quedando desnuda frente al espejo que había al lado del armario, se miró y sonrió a sí misma. __**-Mierda, el agua sigue corriendo.-**__ Salió medio corriendo, apagando la luz de su cuarto, hacia el baño... Llegando justo a tiempo para que el agua no se saliera de la bañera, aún así tuvo que quitar el tapón para expulsar una poca, ya que si ella se metía, el agua desvordaría y no quería eso. Cuando terminó, se metió delicadamente, apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo de la bañera y cerrando sus ojos._

**[Recuerdo]**

_**-Leona, cada día estás más fuerte.-**__ Dijo un pequeño muchacho, su tono parecía feliz, pero era imposible saberlo tras aquel casco que jamás se quitaba. __**-Pero sé que aprendiste de mí, así que tu fuerza es gracias a mí.- **_

_La niña de rojizos cabellos rió ante el comentario del muchacho, dándole un pequeño empujón. -__**Sí claro, qué menos.-**__ Respondió la solari. -__**Por cierto Pantheon... ¡Tú la llevas!-**__ Los dos muchachos comenzaron a correr, Leona iba primera perseguida por el pequeño guerrero quién la alcanzó con un gran salto, la pelirroja se dió la vuelta, pero ya era demasiado tarde para reaccionar. Pantheon calló encima de la solari, haciéndo que ésta se diera un pequeño golpe en la cabeza contra el suelo. Aunque el pequeño chico llevaba ese árduo casco, se notaba que estaba asustado. __**-¡Leona! ¿Estás bien?-**__ Ágilmente se levantó del suelo, quedando detrás de la chica herida arrodillándose, poniendo su cabeza en su regazo, acariciando esos rojizos cabellos. Leona abrió los ojos, sentía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, pero no era nada del otro mundo. Lo que fue de otro mundo ver tan de cerca esos ojos rojos como la sangre, la solari le miró fijamente, sacando sin querer un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. __**-Eh... Sí, tranquilo Panth, estoy genial, no ha sido nada.-**__ Dijo levantándose nerviosa. Le miró y le dio un abrazo. __**-Gracias.-**__ Se separó de él y le miró. -Nos veremos luego, debemos ir a cenar.- Se despidió la pequeña solari mientras su siluetra se dispersaba entre la espesa niebla del monte Targon ante los ojos rojos de Pantheon. _

**[Fin del recuerdo]**

_Leona acarició su propia mejilla, aún con sus ojos cerrados, recordando aquel momento en el que sintió la suave piel de Pantheon, su gran amigo de la infancia. Su amistad podría decirse que era legendaria, pero esa tarde tuvieron que enfrentarse._

_Recordó como Leona condujo a su equipo hacia la victoria, estuneando por completo a su Ad Carry, el cual era un Graves que podía matar a quién quisiera, y ello hizo que el Ad Carry de su equipo lograra un asesinato cuádruple, sólo faltaba Pantheon, quien escapó con su ulti hacia la base y no pudieron darle caza. Finalmente el equipo de Leona se alzó con la victoria tirando el inhibidor,las dos torres restantes y destrozando por completo el nexo enemigo. La solari sonrió, había jugado bien y su invocador le dio la enhorabuena._

_Miró sus dedos arrugados por el agua y pensó que ya era hora de salir de la bañera._

_Salió, posando sus pies en una suave alfombrilla de algodón que utilizaba para no mojar el suelo, agarró su albornoz y se lo puso, acto seguido, cogió una toalla que había cerca y se la enrrolló en el pelo, se sentía cómoda y limpia y eso le encantaba. _

_Secó su denso cabello, se puso el pijama que solía usar para dormir, un pantalón largo de color crema, junto con una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color, sólo que con el dibujo en amarillo de un sol sonriendo. _

_Bajó a la cocina y se preparó la cena, una sencilla pizza de jamón y queso, espero a que se tostara bien, la sacó del horno, la puso en un plato y se dirigió al cuarto de estar, encendió la televisión y se puso a comer... A los pocos minutos de acabar la cena, ya estaba dormirda._

_A la mañana siguiente, se despertó sobresaltada. Una voz resonó en su cabeza. -Leona, serás invocada para el siguiente partido, preséntate en el Abismo de los Lamentos con el atuendo de Valkiria.- La suave voz desapareció de su mente y se preparó tan rápido como pudo, saliendo de su casa escopetada, dejando previamente la llave en el solecito sonriente. _

_Llegó a la cabina de teletransportación, y para su sorpresa ahí estaba, su amigo y compañero Pantheon, esperando a ser teleportado._

**_-_**_**¿Leona? ¿Tú también vas a usar el teleport?-**__ Le preguntó el guerrero. _

_**-Sí, debo ir al Abismo de los Lamentos, me han llamado para luchar, aún no sé en qué equipo estaré...-**__ Respondió acercándose a la cabina. __**-¿Puedo ir contigo? Así no llegaré tarde.-**__ Le preguntó Leona con un tono algo suplicante._

_**-Claro, pero supongo que los escudos nos molestarán un poco.-**__ Dijo él con un intento de hacer una pequeña broma, a lo que Leona se rió, y sin decir nada más, se metieron juntos a la cabina._

_Era algo estrecha, pero pusieron sus escudos a sus espaldas quedando sus cuerpos algo cerca. Cielos, Pantheon daba gracias por tener ese casco que le protegía la cara, pues tener tan cerca a su amiga de la infancia le hacía quedarse totalmente estático. _

**[Versión de Pantheon]**

_La cabeza de Leona quedaba a la altura de mi nariz, y eso hizo que me diera cuenta de lo bien que olía, joder, olía genial... Ella levantó la cabeza, entonces vi cómo su rojizo cabello comenzó a elevarse devido al viento de la cabina, lo cual indicaba que el teleporte había comenzado. Me estaba mirando a los ojos, sonriendo, tan cerca... Quise sonreírle también, pero mi casco impedía que me viera, era la primera vez que deseaba quitármelo._

_Nuestros pies tocaron tierra, el teleporte finalizó y ella se despidió de mí con la mano. _

_Llegué al Abismo de los Lamentos y me colocaron en el equipo Morado, miré a mi alrededor y vi que mi equipo constaba de Nidalee, LeBlanc, Yorik... ¿Yorik? Hacía tiempo que no se le veía por aquí, me quedé algo asombrado, pero no le di importancia. Busqué al campeón que me faltaba, pero de repente unas manos taparon mis ojos._

_**-¿Qué broma es ésta?.-**__ Grité enfadado, pensé que me habían tendido una emboscada, pero luego escuché una risa, cálida como el sol. -__**¿Leona?.-**__ Pregunté extrañado._

_**-Desde luego... Qué carácter tienes.-**__ Dicho éso, destapó mis ojos, me giré y la vi ahí, en frente de mí._

_**-Nos ha tocado en el mismo equipo...-**__ Dije en voz baja mientras miraba como se reía y se alejaba a conversar con Nidalee. No pensaba dejar que la tocaran, Leona no daría éste día ni una muerte._

_La batalla iba a comenzar, Leona y su invocador hablaban sobre qué objetos comprarse, el mío y yo lo teníamos muy claro, nuestro focus iba a ir directo a Caitlyn y seguidamente a Fizz, esos dos lo tenían claro si querían tocar a Leona. Solté un leve gruñido de furia al imaginarme a cualquiera de ellos tocandola... Mi invocador preguntó si estaba en condiciones de luchar, a lo que yo respondí tirando mi primera lanza a Caitlyn, él sonrió y proseguimos con la lucha._

**[Versión de Leona]**

_Pantheon parecía serio, se notaba que su entrenamiento le había cambiado, ahora era mucho más seco y alejado... Pero eso era sólo una fachada, mera apariencia. Miré entristecida el suelo, pensando en los momentos que pasamos juntos de pequeños antes de que... Pasaran nuestras historias._

_Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos, que no me percaté de que había caminado más lejos de la torre, y el equipo enemigo se estaba abalanzando sobre mí, cerré los ojos esperando la primera sangre, ya que mi invocador aún no me dio la orden de aprender ningun hechizo... Pero no me pasó nada, escuché un flash detrás de mí y la locutora dijo: PRIMERA SANGRE. _

_Abrí los ojos lentamente, el cuerpo de Pantheon yacía en el suelo. Me quedé petrificada, por mi culpa él tuvo que sacrificarse... Vi como volvía de base, con esos ojos rojos llenos de furia, pensé que, como es compresible estaría enfadado conmigo, yo me levanté y corrí hacia él._

**_-¡Pantheon perdóname!-_**

**_-No te tocarán.- _**_Lo único que salió de su boca fueron esas tres palabras, entonces se puso delante de mí y ladeó la cabeza mirándome de reojo. _**_-No te separes de mi lado.- _**

_Acto seguido agarró su lanza y su escudo con firmeza, y ahora sí que había comenzado la batalla._

* * *

¡Hola! Pues éste es el primer FanFic que escribo de League of Legends. La verdad es que es un poco complicado, pensé en hacerlo en plan "Instituto" pero es que está tan visto ya eso...

En fin, elegí PantheonxLeona porque creo que los dos son unos personajes muy fuertes pero juntos se ven tan adorables... xd

¿Qué os ha parecido? Me gustaría que me diérais ideas para mejorar, algo que aportar a la historia... :)

Está claro que éste es el primer capítulo, pensé hacerlo sólo de uno, pero luego me di cuenta que sería demasiado largo xd, así que supongo que lo dividiré en dos... Y si la cosa sale bien, quizás en más. 3


	2. A nadie le mostraré mi rostro

Los personajes de League of Legends perteneces exclusivamente a RIOT GAMES.

_Texto que cuenta la historia._

**_-Diálogos.-_**

**Inicio de recuerdos y versión de los personajes.**

* * *

_La batalla había comenzado para el equipo morado algo débil, pues regalaron tontamente dos muertes más al equipo enemigo. Sus compañeras de equipo, Nidalee y LeBlanc, se quejaban del mal funcionamiento que les estaban dando sus invocadores, eso hacía que discutieran todo el rato y se distrayeran... Lo que causaba muertes regaladas._

**[Versión de Leona]**

_Ciertamente me daban un poco d epena los invocadorees de Nidalee y LeBlanc, quizás jamás habían probado esos personajes, pero no me parecía bien que nos insultaran a mi invocador y a mí por iniciar la lucha "sin avisar". Me harté y entonces comencé a discutir yo también, intenando apaciguar un poco las cosas, no estaba consiguiendo nada con unos idiotas como esos. Cuando mi invocador y yo íbamos decididos a dejar el partido, una mano me agarró la mía, y acto seguido, me dio la vueltra atrayéndome._

_**-¿Panth? ¿Qué pasa? Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a enfadarme, esos estúpidos no paran de insultar, que pierdan ellos solos.-**__ Mi invocador me daba la orden de abandonar, pero no podía, él no me dejaba._

_**-Leona, quédate. La partida de ayer tuve que luchar contra ti, ahora quiero disfrutar de un partido contigo.-**__ Me dijo mirándome a los ojos, a lo cual me desconcertó, me dejó sin palabras._

_Mi invocador seguía mandándome la orden de abandonar, pero no podía, no después de mirarle a esos ojos rojos, que te atrapan el alma. Cerré los ojos y tomé su mano._

_-__**Está bien, pero sólo estaremos tú y yo.-**__ Abrí los ojos, y cuando iba a pronunciar la palabra "Vamos", Yorik apareció._

_**-Yo también quiero ayudar.-**__ Nos dijo el enterrador sonriendo, a lo que correspondí con algo de dulzura._

_Entre los fantasmas de Yorik, quienes ralentizaban al enemigo, y los stuns míos y de Pantheon, ganamos fácilmente la batalla. Cuando la locutora dijo "VICTORIA" y nuestros invocadores nos dejaron, en la salida de el Abismo de los Lamentos, recochineé a Nidalee y a LeBlanc el no saber controlar a sus invocadores._

_**-No tenéis ni idea de cómo tratar a un invocador inexperto, podéis ayudarle pero sólo hacéis que insultar y eso hace que vuestros invocadores se pongan nerviosos.-**__ Repliqué un poco enfadada, a lo que Nidalee me contestó agachando la cabeza avergonzada, mientras que LeBlanc simplemente me dio la espalda. -__**Maldita bastarda.-**__ Murmuré hacia mí, pero Pantheon me escuchó y soltó una pequeña carcajada, me giré y le mire._

_-__**¿Puedes creerte que esa estúpida no me haya ni mirado? Claro, porque sabe perfectamente que tengo razón.-**__ Me crucé de brazos y le miré esperando respuesta._

**[Versión de Pantheon]**

_¿Qué debía responder ahora? Sólo quería decirle que cuando se enfadaba me parecía la mujer más guapa del mundo, simplemente miré al suelo y me acerqué un poco a ella, acariciando su cabeza y despeinando un poco su denso pelo. Bajé la mano y la miré._

_**-La verdad es que LeBlanc sí que es algo... Seca, pero es su forma de ser, no se lo tengas en cuenta.-**__ Dije notando que se había calmado, a lo que suspiré. -__**¿Vas a ir a la sala de teleport?.-**__ Le pregunté intentando cambiar de tema, a lo que ella asintió y se encaminó._

_Cuando llegamos, me miró haciéndome un gesto para que entrara con ella, así no tendríamos que hacer dos viajes. _

_Me metí en la cabina, y nos pusimos como ésta mañana, los escudos detrás y los cuerpos pegados. _

_Me sentía algo cansado, giré mi cabeza crujiendo un poco mi cuello y soltando un suspiro de alivio._

_**-¿Cansado, eh?-**__ Rió ella, mirándome e imitando mi gesto._

_**-Sí, un poco... Hemos tenido que carrilear la partida, menos mal que Yorik nos ayudó.-**__ Le comenté._

_Nos quedamos en silencio mientras la cabina comenzaba el teleport, mis ojos sin quererlo miraron hacia abajo, y lo que encontraron fue una hermosa vista de los pechos de mi amiga, dios santo, la armadura de su aspecto habitual le tapaba esos hermosos... ¿Qué estaba pensando? Por dios Pantheon. Giré la mirada en busca de otra cosa, pero no podía despegar los ojos de ahí, noté que me estaba mirando, y de verdad agradecí tener el casco puesto._

_El teleport finalizó y salimos de él, me iba a despedir de ella con la mano algo avergonzado, pero me habló._

_**-Panth ¿Te apetece pasarte un rato por mi casa? Tengo pizzas, podemos ver alguna película si te apetece, ya que no tenemos más batallas por ahora.-**__ Me preguntó entusiasmada. ¿En serio tenía que ser justamente ahora? Tenía que buscar una excusa..._

_**-Emh, debo ducharme y... Estoy cansado, tengo sueño.-**__ Perfecto._

_**-Oh vamos, tengo ducha, y será que no nos bañamos juntos cuando éramos pequeños.-**__ Me agarró la mano riéndose ante su comentario, pero yo no podía quitarme esas palabras de la cabeza mientras caminaba detrás de ella como zombie._

_"Bañarnos", "juntos", de repente la imagen de Leona sin ropa en la ducha, con todo su cabello mojado se me vino a la mente. ¡NO!, cerré los ojos fuertemente, esperando a que se fuera de mí, pero no se iba, mi imaginación fue más allá, se imaginó a mí, entrando con ella, dios, esos pechos, tocándolos... ¿Pantheon estás bien de la cabeza? Seguramente te soltaría una hostia que te mandaría a Piltover._

_Llegamos a su casa, se agachó para recoger la llave que tenía debajo de aquel solecito, cuando se agachó tuve una vista perfecta de... su trasero. ¿En serio no podía agacharse de rodillas? Resoplé por las cosas que me estaban pasando, era ya demasiado._

_Abrió la puerta y entramos, ella dejó la llave en la mesita y me hizo un gesto para que subiera las escaleras. Entró al baño, encendió la luz y me miró._

_**-¿Quieres darte un baño?-**__ Me preguntó sonriéndo. La única respuesta que se me ocurría era "sí, contigo" pero, no._

_**-Sí, claro, me encantaría.-**__ Respondí algo seco._

_Dicho ésto, ella comenzó a prepararme la ducha, era tan perfecta, podría habérmelo hecho yo, pero no sé._

_-__**Ahí lo tienes todo, creo que tengo una camiseta grande, cuando la encuentre te la daré, mientras ves duchándote.-**__ Me dijo con una sonrisa, cerrando la puerta._

**[Versión de Leona]**

_Cerré la puerta del baño y me dirigí hacia la de mi habitación, encendí la luz y abrí mi armario esperando encontrar rápido la camiseta que estaba buscando._

_Al final, estaba en uno de los cajones donde guardaba mi ropa interior. ¿Qué narices hace ésto aquí? Quizás me la puse para dormir algún día y la guardé ahí, qué raro._

_La cogí y apagué la luz de mi cuarto, me dirigí al baño y toqué pidiendo permiso._

_**-Puedes entrar, aún no estoy dentro.-**__ Me respondió, entonces abrí y me encontré con Pantheon en toalla, me quedé mirándole de arriba abajo. ¿En serio éste era mi amigo? Pues qué bien había crecido. Era la primera vez que le vía sin camiseta, y la primera vez que le veía en toalla, me quedé embobada mirando sus abdominales tan bien formados. Dios santo... Pensé, él me pidió la camiseta, haciéndome un chasquido con los dedos, lo que hizo que volviera en mí._

_**-Lo, lo siento, aquí tienes...-**__ Dije mientras me daba la vuelta y me disponía a salir._

_Fui a mi cuarto, y me desnudé, suerte que tenía otro baño más pequeño dentro de mi habitación, así que me metí yo también._

_Pasaron unos minutos y escuché la puerta de mi baño, por suerte ya había salido de ducharme, así que me enredé una toalla en el pelo y me puse otra en el cuerpo, abrí la puerta y era Pantheon._

_**-¿Qué, qué pasa?-**__ No quería mirarle, porque sabía a dónde querían mirar mis ojos._

_**-Se te ha olvidado darme un pantalón...-**__ Me respondió, a lo que le miré y me di cuenta de que llevaba la misma toalla de antes en la cintura, dejando ver esa perfecta V en su cuerpo._

_-__**Oh dios mío...-**__ Dije en voz baja mientras repasaba de nuevo su cuerpo._

_**-¿Leona?-**__ Me preguntó algo extrañado. ¿Me había pillado? Le miré sonrojada, noté que el ambiente era algo raro, no le podía ver la cara, pero sabía que él sabía lo que estaba mirando, rápidamente le señalé el armario en señal de que buscara algo y me metí de nuevo en mi aseo._

_Me sequé el pelo y el cuerpo, poniéndome una toalla por encima de éste. Normalmente solía salir a mi cuarto desnuda a buscar mi pijama, pero ahora mismo, no era lo más apropiado. Abrí la puerta del baño y entré a mi habitación, ya que estaban paralelos. Vi a Pantheon sentado encima de mi cama, con las manos en su frente, bueno su casco, parecía pensativo. Me acerqué un poco sujetando bien mi toalla._

_**-¿Estás bien? ¿No has encontrado un pantalón que te viniera?-**__ Le pregunté, ya que estaba aún en toalla. De pronto alzó su cabeza y se puso las manos a los lados del casco, levantándolo._

_Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, su rostro era todo cicatrices, pero se notaba que era guapo, mucho. Me quedé asombrada, incrédula ante tal imagen. _

_**-¿Por qué?-**__ Pregunté con voz ahogada._

_**-Porque me dije a mí mismo que nadie vería mi rostro, pero tú no eres nadie, tú lo eres todo para mí.-**__ Dejó el casco a un lado y se levantó de la cama acercándose a mí, fundiéndome en un abrazo. Pensaba que me iba a derretir, su cuerpo estaba caliente, sus brazos me agarraban con tanta firmeza. Por un momento me imaginé tirándolo a la cama y poniéndome encima de él, dios mío, parecía una pervertida, pero en realidad era lo que deseaba, así que lo iba a conseguir._

_-Tú también eres todo para mí, Panth.- Dicho ésto quité mis manos de mi toalla, la cuál cayó al suelo, Pantheon se percató y me miró._

* * *

Bueno, éste es el segundo capítulo. No sé, ya se acerca lo bueno ¿No? Quizás va un poco lenta la historia, pero es que la escribo conforme me viene a la mente. [:

Espero que os guste y nada, ya sabéis, dejarme algún que otro comentario.


	3. Al fin

Los personajes de League of Legends pertenecen exclusivamente a RIOT GAMES.

_Texto que cuenta la historia._

**_-Diálogos.-_**

**Inicio de recuerdos y versión de los personajes.**

* * *

_Eran amigos de la infancia, hacía tiempo que se conocían, tanto que ni si quiera recordaban la primera vez que se vieron en las montañas, quizás Pantheon había protegido a Leona de algún idiota que quería meterse con ella, o quizás fue Leona la que evitó que Pantheon se metiera un problemas. ¿Quién sabe? Sólo sabían que en ese momento, habían descubierto que desde hacía tiempo, lo que sentían no era una mera amistad, era más, mucho más._

_La pelirroja dejó caer su toalla, exponiéndose ante él algo avergonzada, pero el guerrero le había mostrado su rostro, algo totalmente inusual, aún así enternecedor. El cuerpo desnudo de Leona quedó ante los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos de Pantheon, ella le acarició su rostro, notando alguna que otra cicatriz de batalla, pero nada importante. Pantehon simplemente la besó, acercó su rostro a ella y tomó su delicada mano con su izquierda y la besó. Primero delicados toques en los labios, notándose que eran de verdad, luego los roces fueron algo más largos, después, la lengua de Leona pidió paso entre los labios del guerrero, el cual accedió con sumo gusto. _

_La campeona posó sus manos el en torso desnudo de su compañero y acarició sus pectorales hacia abajo, llegando a la comisura de la fina toalla que cubría su intimidad, deshaciéndose de ella. __**-Ahora estamos iguales.-**__ Comentó la pelirroja deshaciendo el beso, pero Pantheon no quería permitir eso, por lo que en cuanto dejó de hablar, volvió a juntarse con ella y cayeron en la cama, el hombre debajo de la mujer._

**[Versión de Pantheon]**

_¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Resistirme a esos ojos miel, a ese cabello con olor a fruta, a esa piel besada suavemente por el Sol? Ni de coña. Dejé que me dominara a su antojo, dejé que me besara cada centímetro de mi cara, ya no me importaban las cicatrices, ya no me importaba nada._

_Sus manos bajaron por mis pectorales, escuché una leve risita entre sus perfectos labios ¿Le gustaban? Me miró y la miré y no pude resistirme. Mis ojos se fueron a sus pechos, no eran grandes, tampoco pequeños ¿Me caben en la palma de la mano? Pensé mientras sin dudarlo un segundo más, alcé mis manos hacia ellos, cogiéndolos con suavidad, masajeándolos suavemente. Están muy blanditos, sin darme cuenta, ella en una brusca vuelta me puso encima, giró la cabeza y puso sus brazos uno a cada lado de su cabeza._

_**-Tócame...-**__ Me dijo sin mirarme ¿En serio? Si me hablaba así no podía, no podía controlarme ¿Qué debía hacer? Era mi primera vez, me quedé mirando su cuerpo y como mis manos masajeaban aún sus tiernos pechos. Tragué saliva y me acerqué a ellos, mi boca abarcó uno de ellos, succionando suavemente mientras que mi lengua hacía círculos en su pezón. Gemidos salían de su boca, dulce melodía, dulce calidez. Pero para calidez la que sentía en mi entrepierna, Dios, me iba a explotar de lo excitada que estaba. Cerré los ojos y continué mi labor con el otro pecho hasta que noté como la mano de Leona bajaba por mi abdomen agarrando con algo de torpeza mi intimidad ¿Sería su primera vez también? Me sonrojé ante el echo de que iba a ser mía y yo suyo. Tragué saliva de nuevo y me puse de rodillas en la cama, dejandola ver lo excitado que estaba. Ella se levantó y gateó hacia mí con una mirada seductora, joder cómo me ponía. Se inclinó hacia mi oreja, me la lamió y después me susurró._

_**-Tengo hambre.-**__ Se me escapó un pequeño gruñido cuando su cálida mano tocó mi intimidad, masajéandola de arriba a abajo. Dios, me daba igual haber sido un guerrero, haber descuartizado a hombres, ella me podía, era superior a mí. _

_Me tumbé de nuevo en la cama y dejé que hiciera._

**[Versión de Leona]**

_Sabía que estaba excitado y sabía que era por mí, no quería ser mandona pero el echo de tenerlo a mi disposición me ponía tanto que simplemente me dejaba llevar por mis instintos ¿Desde cuándo yo era tan... tan como Ahri? Reí para mis adentros mientras veía como mi hermoso compañero dejaba caer su musculado cuerpo en la cama. Me acerqué a él, le besé los labios y fui depositando suaves y cortos besos por su pecho, abdomen y esa perfecta V que se le hacía, llegando por fin a mi destino._

_Cuando estuve a escasos centímetros de su intimidad, vacilé ¿Le gustará? Era la primera vez que lo hacía y me sentía un poco tonta. Le miré y él me sonrió algo divertido. Entonces, cogí aire y saqué mi lengua, dándole una pequeña lamida a la punta de su miembro. Noté cómo él se estremeció, eso me encantó. Abrí mi boca y metí la punta dentro succionando suavemente, después fui bajando hasta que me entró todo lo que pude. Subí lento, muy lento dando una pequeña lamida al terminar, él me miró suplicando más, entonces volví a bajar mi boca por el largo de su intimidad, él puso sus manos en mi cabeza impulsándome para que continuara mientras se le escapaba algún que otro jadeo ¿A caso se daba cuenta de lo que provocaba en mí? ¿Lo estaba haciendo a propósito? Estaba tan excitada que fui bajando y subiendo más deprisa al ritmo que él me ponía con sus manos, hasta que me levantó la cabeza y me paró. Gruñó fuerte aguantándose el acabar, yo me reí leve y le miré con ternura, él resopló y con un fuerte cambio de posturas me dejó a su merced, sin decirme nada descendió hasta mi intimidad dando una larga lamida a ésta, mirándome con una sonrisa muy, muy pícara._

_**-Ahora tú.-**__ Dijo entre un gruñido e intentando sonar divertido, pero no se daba cuenta que lo único que era en ese momento era sexy y sensual. Cerré los ojos, sintiendo y notando cada lamida y succión que él me proporcionaba. Enterré mis manos en su cabello y cerré un poco mis piernas, intentando profundizar un poco más, sus manos alrededor de mis muslos se apretaron fuertemente, de pronto una me soltó y noté como dos dedos entraban dentro de mí, no pude evitar exclamar su nombre._

_**-¡Panth!-**__ Dije entre gemidos, él simplemente me respondió con un suave gruñido seguido de una risita de gloria. Mis respiración era agitada, muy agitada hasta que al final llegué al clímax. Una electricidad recorrió mi cerebro haciendo que poco a poco bajara hasta las puntas de los dedos de mis pies. Estaba claro que ésto era muchísimo mejor que hacerlo sola... _

_Respiré profundamente, pero no estaba saciada._

_**-Quiero más...-**__ Dije, aunque más bien pareció un susurró que Pantheon interpretó como un pase VIP hacia mis adentros. Los dos sonreímos._

**[Versión de Pantheon]**

_¿Cómo con sus gemidos podía ponerme así? Joder, estaba a mil, necesitaba metérsela ya, pero no iba a forzarla así que cuando ella terminó y me miró grité al cielo mil gracias porque al fin mi miembro iba a ser atendido._

_Me posicioné encima de ella, nuestras intimidades se rozaban, Leona movía sus caderas haciendo que se rozaran y eso me hacía volver loco, estaba tan jodidamente mojada que quería entrar ya, ella gemía y gemía a cada roce que proporcionaba pero yo ya no podía más, así que agarré mi miembro con la mano derecha y se la metí, sí, sin previo aviso ni nada. Ella exclamó con dolor ¿Dolor o gusto? Su cara no decía lo mismo que sus labios, sonreí. _

_**-Se que te gusta.-**__ Gruñí mientras se la metía más, oh, eso era el puto paraíso._

_**-Me duele un poco.-**__ Dejé de meterla, estaba aún por la mitad y yo necesitaba más, pero, la esperé. Dejé que se acostumbrara, se me había olvidado que a las mujeres les duele. __**-Vale, vale, sigue.-**__ Me dió paso con los ojos cerrados, sonrojada, agitada, sudorosa. Dios ¿Por qué me pones tanto? Pensé mientras veía como sus preciosos pechos botaban ante mis pequeñas embestidas, que no duraron mucho, puesto que ella movía sus caderas haciéndome que la penetrara más rápido, más fuerte hasta que alcanzamos un ritmo de animales. ¿Ésto era el sexo? Normalmente lo describían como algo de amor, pero que le dieran por culo, hacerlo como animales era mucho más divertido._

_**-Ah, Panth, fóllame...-**__ Me dijo ahora mirándome a los ojos, entrecerrados los tenía por cierto, muy excitada y muy mojada. -Quiero que termines tú también...- Dijo algo entrecortada a causa de mis penetraciones._

_**-Vale...-**__ Más que una respuesta pareció un gruñido, a lo que ella sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos gimiendo y jadeando más y más._

_-Yo no aguanto.- Musitó apretando los dientes, la penetré algo más fuerte haciendo que tuviera el primer y mejor orgasmo de su vida. Abrió los ojos de golpe y arqueó la espalda, después de unos segundos, los ojos se le pusieron en blanco, paré un poco mi ritmo dejando que se recuperara pero yo no iba a tardar mucho más, saqué mi miembro de ella para no dejarla embarazada a lo que Leona se percató y lo agarró con sus manos masajeándolo de arriba a abajo._

_**-Vamos... Suéltalo.-**__ Dijo mirándome mientras continuaba con su trabajo. Esa cara, esos pechos, esa sonrisa de zorrita, terminé. Me dio vergüenza terminar en ella, en sus labios, en sus mejillas, en sus pechos..._

_**-Lo siento.-**__ Dije avergonzado, ella rió y simplemente se tendió en la cama, cogió un pañuelo de su mesa de noche y se limpió, tirándolo al suelo._

_Me tumbé a su lado y la miré._

_**-Te amo.-**__ Susurré._

_**-Yo también.-**__ Susurró al igual que yo, dándome un largo beso. Ésta vez sin lengua, sin excitación, sólo con amor._

_Sentía que iba a llorar, la abracé fuertemente contra mi pecho y respiré su aroma, momentos después me quedé dormido._

**[Versión de Leona]**

_**-¿Pantheon?-**__ Estaba durmiendo, parecía un ángel. Acaricié su rostro, para mí era perfecto. Tanto tiempo había ansiado éste momento sin saberlo, sonreí y me tumbé en su pecho esperando a quedarme dormida._

* * *

Bueno, éste es el final del capítulo y supongo que de la historia también xd.

¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar! Me habéis hecho muy, muy felices todos y quisiera agradeceros que por vosotros he terminado mi primera historia, sí, la primera de mi vida... ^_^

**GRACIAS:**

_Mecherazo; Loxter; Core Nakisawa; bunnysm; Koyote Satsujin y a ese comentario anónimo que hubo ahí xd._

_¡En especial quiero agradecerle a __**MissBaron**__ por haberme apoyado y animado a hacerlo!_

Espero de corazón que os haya gustado la historia, aunque como dijo _Mecherazo_ es algo simple, que tiene razón xD, la hice con cariño y dedicación. Quería también pedir disculpas por haber tardado, pero debo cuidar de mis dos primos pequeños, llevarlos al colegio y eso, por lo que mucho tiempo, no tengo... Aún así, gracias por estar ahí.


End file.
